Payment methods used nowadays vary. Different types of devices are used regarding payment methods. Cash registers or cash till POS machines related to portable EFT/POS devices can be given as examples. Cash till POS machines, are electronic devices used in preparing receivables or cash payment slips in all kinds of goods and services fields by taking the card and identification documents that are found on the magnetic bands of credit cards and bank cards, chips or similar technological devices as basis. Cash till POS devices are connected to a GSM or telephone line, wherein the credit card information is submitted to the credit card information centre via GSM or a telephone line.
The user needs to enter a passcode/pin number in order to provide communication between the cash till POS device and the bank. In order to provide security, payment information may be sent to the mobile phone of the user. Moreover some smart contactless cards are used nowadays. These cards enable easier usage without entering a passcode. In these points where feasibility is tried to be provided various security flaws may occur. In the case that the card is stolen by a third party/person and/or if the pass code is known by a third person, unfortunately payment may be made against the will of the owner of the card.
In the same way, in the case that the bank or credit card is stolen, online shopping can be easily carried out using the information given on the front and back of the card. It is very difficult in today's technology to trace the person who has shopped online.
Various systems have been developed in order to prevent situations which may constitute fraud. The WO2005008446 document within the known state of the art describes a payment system developed, which is carried out without using cash. In this system, various biometric systems such as finger print, face definition etc are combined with a typical credit card structure via magnetic bands. However in this system billing carried out by a cash register or financial procedures are not described.
In the Turkish Utility Model application numbered TR201005102 within the known state of the art, a contact, contactless credit card, touch screen or keyboard cash register POS is provided. The invention is related to a device used in businesses with commercial activities, where a plurality of units (eft-pos terminal, pin pad, financial electronic cash register, barcode reader and a GPS based position finding device) which are physically independent from each other at the same spot are assembled as a single unit having a compact structure. However in this application biometric definition is not described.